One problem with electric frying pans of the griddle type is the possibility of hot cooking oil splashing or spattering from the flat cooking surface. This can be messy and pose a danger to cooks and bystanders. Some electric griddles are provided with a splash guard or shield in the form of an upright wall or coaming that partially surrounds the perimeter of the griddle, preventing splashing and spattering and saving oil and even assisting in retaining heat at the surface of the griddle.
However, such splash guards are permanently attached (such as by welding) to the griddle and raise its height, as well as interrupting the flat upper surface of the griddle. These designs cause the griddle to take up more space and pose storage and transportation difficulties.